Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Front3qrtr-s.jpg ;Image:Front3qrtr-s.jpg : Nice rendering of Aeroshuttle. But it's still non-canon. 17:14, 9 November 2006 (UTC) * Delete, has this not been deleted before? - AJ Halliwell 23:07, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::KEEP'''No, we hashed it out and decided that it was a keeper, as it is the official mesh, rendered BY one of it's developers. There was a version of this image that was scanned from the Trek Magazine, that was called out for Copyvio, so when Rob himself put this up on another site it replaced the "problem" version.Capt Christopher Donovan 07:59, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::Where was that "hashed out", and by whom - care to provide a link? I see an image not created for the show itself, and not uploaded by the creator itself. That makes it non-canon, and probably a copyright violation. It surely isn't copyright:paramount&fair-use in this case. '''Delete, I think. -- Cid Highwind 09:36, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::I can't find the discussion now for some reason, but to answer your points: 1. The MESH was created for the show, just never used. It IS the CANON mesh made by the Voyager FX team. 2. The mesh was uploaded to a public forum for public display and use BY one of the authors and WITH permission. As long as the image is properly credited as being property of Paramount, it should fall under fair use.Capt Christopher Donovan 11:36, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::Edit: The mesh images were posted at Hobbytallk.comCapt Christopher Donovan 12:27, 11 November 2006 (UTC) ::: Memory_Alpha:Canon_Policy#Restricted_Validity_Resources :::: - Background information from the production staff << this qualifies. A production staff member provided the shooting model, though it was never used on screen. would this be any different than the galaxy yacht had they built a shooting model? :::: - Portions of sets, props, makeup, and costumes to the extent not seen on-screen in an Episode, even if they existed in real life << its digital, but it exists. ::: --[[User:Sdamon|''6/6]] ''Subspace'' 12:35, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :::::While this particular image had not previously been deleted, another rendering of the Aeroshuttle had been previously deleted – it is saved in my "Deleted MA images" folder. Using the creation date of that image, I was able to find that it had been deleted on 8 September and have found the discussion, which can be found here. With that discussion in mind, if this image is being used with permission by its creator (not Paramount, as it doesn't fall to them), then it can be kept as a background image. Otherwise, it is a copyright violation and should be deleted. If this is the actual mesh created by VOY's F/X team, then I see no reason why it can't be kept if we get permission to use it. --From Andoria with Love 22:53, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::The image was posted for public consumption as reference material (in the case of Hobbytalk users, others who might wish to model the aeroshuttle). That seems to me to settle the issue of whether or not it's for "public" use. ::The question is attribution. My understanding is that it is Paramount's mesh (made by Foundation Imaging), just as the "D-4" mesh was done. This isn't like the "Kzinti cruiser" mesh (which was done as part of an unsold pitch), where an outside modeler retains the rights...then again, I'm no expert of this sort of thing. ::Oh, and thanks for finding that talk, Shran, I KNEW I wasn't crazy! :) Capt Christopher Donovan 03:45, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::While this particular image had not previously been deleted, another rendering of the Aeroshuttle had been previously deleted – it is saved in my "Deleted MA images" folder. - The version of the pic deleted was taken from the ST Magazine, which was the source of the problem (not permitted under fair use). The Bouchone posted pic should fall under fair use...Capt Christopher Donovan 23:07, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::By my count, we have a 3/3 tie. With the image in question now in the Background section, rather than the main article, does that sataisfy the remaining objections?Capt Christopher Donovan 07:17, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::Lacking more details about where, when, and under which circumstances this was published, I'm still not sure about copyright and/or attribution issues here. -- Cid Highwind 10:57, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::The image was "published" in the Hobbytalk.com forums by Rob Bouchune, one of the FI artists who worked on the mesh (with permission from his bosses). It was posted for public use as reference (specifically for any modeller who might wish to attempt to create their own model of the aeroshuttle). ::I would think that the standard Paramount copyright boilerplate would be appropriate, as it IS a FI mesh done FOR Paramount.Capt Christopher Donovan 08:58, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :::Then I'm sure you can provide a direct link to a forum thread where the copyright owner of this image states that it not only can be "used in private", but also republished on random webpages by random people? -- Cid Highwind 10:55, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :::NOTE: The outcome of this discussion should probably also apply to: Image:D4d.jpg. -- Cid Highwind 10:57, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Being done FOR Paramount does not necessarily mean that Paramount accepted the product, and maintains the copyright. If they do not, then the use of the boilerplate is NOT appropriate. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:45, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :::::I think it was. The shuttle was in the writers bible as far as I can remember, and the writers chose to simply never use it. being in the bible implies that they owned it, or had at least obtained the rights to it. I could be wrong about that though. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 19:33, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::All right. Here is the thread where the images are publicly posted: http://www.hobbytalk.com/bbs1/showthread.php?t=137042&page=1 ::I have written an email to Rob (who posts as nxo1Rob), asking specifically for clarification of rights and permissions. Suggest we HOLD further action on these images until he has a chance to respond.Capt Christopher Donovan 08:07, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :::::I disagree, and I've deleted the image. Ha ha! Just kidding! :-D Oh, man, I'm tired... --From Andoria with Love 09:17, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::Tired and/or too much Andorian Ale... ;)Capt Christopher Donovan 09:57, 18 November 2006 (UTC) DELETE. Changing vote since Rob seems to be unreachable at this time (even his OWN website email is being returned undeliverable). If/when rights issues etc can be straightened out, then the image can be reposted. The "D-4" image should be taken down too.Capt Christopher Donovan 21:57, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :::::I will go ahead and delete the image then. However, I have saved it to my hard drive, so if this comes back up but for some reason isn't available online or on your own computer, I'll have it handy. --From Andoria with Love 03:35, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Image:Hugh and Livingston.jpg ;Image:Hugh and Livingston.jpg : Duplicate of existing Image:Livingston fish.jpg, uncropped with no focus on the subject of the image. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 04:52, 10 November 2006 (UTC) *'Keep', The subject of the image is not just Livingston but Hugh as well. It's a great picture, Keep it. *'Delete'. It is being used in the article about the fish, not about Hugh. In addition, the image it is a near duplicate of is used in said article. It would not make sense to have both, and the other one illustrates the fish better. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:36, 10 November 2006 (UTC) *If we are choosing between the two, I'd keep the one with Hugh and the fish. it illustrates context from an episode and would be useful on Hugh's page and on the episode summary. The picture of Livingston alone is valid to Livisngston's own article and is valid, but since the two are so contentiously similar, maybe we should find a different pic of Livingston? -- Captain M.K.B. 18:40, 10 November 2006 (UTC) *I have added the image to the Hugh article, where it was needed. Tell me what ya'll think. Oh, yeah, and keep. --From Andoria with Love 03:44, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Image:Reliant_NCC_1864.jpg Image:Reliant_NCC_1864.jpg. I really don't see any particular use for this. It is not adequately tagged with an appropriate copyright, nor is it a screencap. --Alan del Beccio 23:24, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :I know the artist of the model, and it is not an official model. Let me ask him if its ok for it to even be here. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 03:51, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::Even if we have permission, do we want it? We have images of the Reliant from a canon source, and the ability to get more if we need them. Why do we need a non-canon image? --OuroborosCobra talk 03:54, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :::I don't think we need to ask if we don't want the image anyway - and I, personally, don't want to start the trend of uploading fan-made images for each and everything. ;) Also, this was originally intended to be an upload to MA/es (see: es:Especial:Newimages). So, delete here. -- Cid Highwind 10:39, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Its apparently copyvio no matter where it is, since it needs Rob "StarFleet" Grahm's credits on the image. So its not an official source, its not wanted, and the artist wants it removed. i find not better reason to Delete it. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 21:37, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Image:3rdof5Hugh.jpg ;Image:3rdof5Hugh.jpg: We have this pic here, so I don't think this full-body shot swiped from Wikipedia is really needed. What do ya'll think? --From Andoria with Love 03:47, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Hell yeah. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:50, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 09:02, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Image:Beta Lyrae.jpg ;Image:Beta Lyrae.jpg: Is the galaxy not the star. See the talk page. --Bp 06:05, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 09:01, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *'Comment'. Not sure I understand. The explanation here is not a complete sentence, and the explanation on the talk page gives no context. I'm not sure what the problem really is, or if the solution is correct. I need more information. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:41, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::This image is a picture of our galaxy from "The Slaver Weapon", not the star Beta Lyrae. It is incorrectly named. --Bp 19:37, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Upload an actual image of Beta Lyrae, then... Delete only if such image doesn't exist. -- Cid Highwind 20:13, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', if no such image exists. Thanks for the clerification. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:14, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Image:Fanfilm harriman.JPG ;Image:Fanfilm harriman.JPG: Okay, trying this again. This image has remained unused even after being kept from the last discussion. However, it really shouldn't have even been kept, as I do believe it is a copyright infringement. --From Andoria with Love 09:00, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 09:02, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *I'm the one who nominated it for deletion the first time. As you might guess, my opinion has not changed. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:37, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Star Wreck covers We don't need these images anymore since we have this one for the fan fiction page, which is more than enough. --From Andoria with Love 09:11, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :Star Wreck. Ugh. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:44, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 21:47, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Image:Saladin class1.jpg ;Image:Saladin class1.jpg: Apparently a fan-created image, possibly a copyright infringement. --From Andoria with Love 06:37, 24 November 2006 (UTC) I made this myself based on an enlargement of the image briefly shown in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, which makes it semi-canon at best. Image was modified Enterprise screenshot. I personally don't want to see it deleted, but I'm not here to make any waves. -- Gabeb83